Chimérique
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. AU. Profanaría sus templos.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Es muy temprano en la mañana… Más cosas ambiguas._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida. AU._**

* * *

 ** _Chimérique_**

 ** _._**

No estaba seguro de cómo había terminado ahí y realmente era lo que menos le importaba.

Sus ojos esmeraldas nubosos, tan pardos que parecían ser grises, le miraban atentamente y al mismo tiempo no lo hacían. Se veían vacíos, huecos... muertos, y aun así eran hermosos, como una rosa marchita, le provocaban una extraña sensación, le hipnotizaban, le atraían. Se había olvidado de todo y lo único que quería era quedarse con él, estar a su lado. ¿Qué habían visto? ¿Qué habían vivido? ¿Qué pudo haberlos roto?

Su cuerpo magullado, magro y esbelto se sentía tan liviano sobre el suyo, sentado sobre su regazo. Su piel pálida y llena de cardenales, pintando una escena desagradable y al mismo tiempo preciosa. Era un lienzo maltratado que era completamente ignorado por los demás y tal vez era apreciado por sólo unos cuantos, o quizá por nadie. Excepto por él.

Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono rojo, con hilos de oro que formaban aves de fuego, el obi de color negro estaba flojo en su cintura con un obijime rojizo y dorado, se veía pesado y un poco incómodo de vestir, tenía varias capas de tela debajo del kimono que parecían la larga cola de un ave. Pensó que debía ser un traje femenino, porque lo vestía como tal. El cuello del kimono resbalaba por sus hombros, exponiendo de una manera muy provocadora la parte alta de su abdomen.

Le miraba curioso, fascinado, ansioso. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, su aliento era apenas una caricia, tan delicado que podría no estar respirando, cosa que no le parecía imposible, era tan quimérico que no creía que fuera como él, un humano... Ah, pero es que no lo era. Había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle. Era tan similar a un humano que había olvidado los rasgos extranjeros que poseía.

Miró profundamente sus misteriosas pupilas, embelesado hasta el punto en que estaba a su completa merced. No sabía ni siquiera de lo que era capaz, era un forastero, alguien que acababa de conocer, podría sofocarlo con esas manos callosas, blancuzcas y heridas que ahora tocaban sus mejillas, probablemente le envenenaría con su lengua caliente, resbalosa e indecente que ahora danzaba con la suya en un tango sensual; podía matarlo y él se lo permitiría.

Podía amarlo y él lo aceptaría.

No estaba seguro de cómo había terminado ahí y realmente ya no lo recordaba.

Enterró sus manos en sus cabellos verdes alborotados, con parsimonia pasó sus dedos y acarició su cuero, en su trance le pareció tocar unas leves protuberancias en sus sienes pero para ese punto ya no sabía si era imaginación suya y en realidad poco le interesaba saberlo.

Se desvaneció en el ósculo, conquistado por el insólito cariño que emanaba de éste y entonces comprendió un poco al extraño con el que compartía roces. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo. A pesar de lo quebrado que lucía su caja de Pandora no estaba vacía.

No eran ideas suyas que sus labios fueran tóxicos.

Para alguien como él, con un complejo de superioridad, ser amable era algo que no hacía. Pero con él quería serlo. Sus manos tocaron con delicadeza su cuerpo, como si fuera fácil de romper. Quiso atesorarlo y el lento ritmo de sus caricias estremeció al chico encima de él. No era alguien paciente, pero con él debía serlo. Cuando sus labios se separaron escuchó su voz, una melodía que le adormecía, un susurro del viento, sagrado y perenne.

Quería profanarlo, aún si significaba condenarse.

Mancharía su templo, teñiría sus cielos y contaminaría sus mares. Lo haría premioso, con cuidado y afecto. Pintaría en su lienzo, con colores exóticos, paisajes desconocidos y otros no tanto. Sostendría sus anhelos y él abrazaría sus demonios. Bailarían en la oscuridad, a ciegas seguirían sus pasos, sus cuerpos se buscarían y en perfecta armonía juntos se fundirían.

En su espalda cargaba con sus alas rotas, pesadas y lacerantes, corrompidas por los mortales que se atrevieron a denigrarlo. Entintadas de carmín le recordaron que no era un humano, que no era tan diferente a los que fueron antes de él. Él no enmendaría sus alas, cargaría con ellas y tejería sueños con sus plumas.

Él no era el primero, pero sería el último.

 **.**

* * *

 _Me gustaría ponerle un nombre a esto… pero es que no lo tengo. Se supone Izuku es un ser sagrado. No me gustaría clasificarlo como ángel o demonio, porque en mi mente, posee alas con plumas y cuernos de carnero._

 _Básicamente quería escribir algo con un Izuku que se prostituye –o al menos lo han obligado- pero en algún punto me pareció buena idea cambiarlo y hacerlo una criatura sagrada que había sido profanada por los humanos que él tanto quería. Y hacer de Katsuki el único que no lo lastimaría. Pero bueno, saben que no soy de hacer contextos ni nada similar, así que esto es sólo un fragmento que nunca continuaré –creo-._


End file.
